


Musk + Cedarwood

by manaketefirestone



Series: Demonic Debauchery [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bruises, Claiming Bites, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Petting, Inflation, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Other, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaketefirestone/pseuds/manaketefirestone
Summary: You're an apprentice baker working at a small patisserie in the Devildom to try and make it through the semester at RAD.  Beelzebub is a regular customer, one you've always had an eye for. The relationship between you two begins to change after he shows up at the door with a request, long after you've closed the store for the night.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Demonic Debauchery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857163
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	Musk + Cedarwood

**Author's Note:**

> So, this ended up being a HELL of a lot longer than it was intended to be. It's almost three times the length of the other two in the series. Out of fairness to Satan and Lucifer stans, I will probably be writing additional content for those to even out the score a bit. Satan is my second favorite after Mammon, so it's no sweat off my back! I'm going to be posting a poll later on my tumblr that you can vote on, for who I'm going to be writing about next. Thank you!

The second moon is high in the sky over the Devildom as you toss and turn in your bed. It has been hours of flipping the pillow and counting little demons to no avail, for whatever reason, you just can’t fall asleep. With nothing better to do, you decide to take a walk and clear your head. You make your way down the hallway, quieting your footsteps as much as possible to avoid waking your boss. His loud snoring echoes as you creep down the stairs and into the bakery storefront.

You’ve been working as an apprentice at Sinful Sweets bakery since the start of the semester, the head pastry chef has been kind enough to let you stay in an empty bedroom on the second floor where he also resides. When you were accepted into RAD you were devastated to learn the dorms were full this year, and that you were going to have to find your own lodging if you wanted to attend. Coming from a small town in the human world where patisserie is the family business, you are pretty familiar with the kitchen. When you saw the _help wanted_ sign on the front door of Sinful Sweets, you figured it was your shot at affording an apartment near RAD. 

At your interview you were a bit nervous around the huge, hulking demon that would become your boss. Honestly, who could blame you? While the highest ranking demons appear quite human, the lesser demons are anything but. Trying not to stare at his extra limbs and constantly shifting multiple eyes was very difficult at first, but his unearthly appearance no longer bothers you. For a demon, he’s a pretty nice guy. 

In the beginning he made a lot of jokes about how he ate his last human apprentice when they underbaked a loaf of bread, but your skills have impressed him and he’s grown to have respect for you. In a way he reminds you of your late grandfather, begrudging and sarcastic but also wise and passionate about his craft. 

After about a month of crashing on classmate’s couches while you tried to save up enough grimm for your own place, he offered you the spare room. To say you took his offer happily would be an understatement, you were ecstatic. He gave you just a few conditions for your stay which you agreed to without hesitation: firstly to clean up after yourself, and secondly not to bring any “flesh pleasures” home with you. You’ve assumed that means he doesn’t want you hooking up with anyone under his roof; seemingly easy enough to comply with. You don’t consider yourself well versed in the fifth deadly sin in any way shape or form.

As you feel the cold tile of the storefront hit your bare feet, the warm light from the stovetop pulls you past the counter and into the kitchen. There’s nothing cookies can’t solve, even insomnia, you tell yourself as you begin sifting through the cabinets for ingredients. When you first started here you used human recipes you were familiar with or looked up demonic substitutions on the internet, but now you’ve become more comfortable with devildom food. 

You grab some all purpose flour, cinnamon, redeye screamer cloves, a pinch of river styx salt, a harpy egg and everything else you need, mixing the dry and wet ingredients in separate bowls before combining them. You cut the dough into cute little star shapes before sticking them in the conventional oven. It’s a good thing that you decided to make cookies and not bread, because the brick oven uses hellfire and whenever you open it you can hear the shrieks of the damned. That would certainly wake up the boss.

You lean back lazily on a chair as the cookies start to bake, a pleasant aroma wafting around the room and out the open window. Shit, that’s right, you forgot to close and lock all the window’s when your shift ended. Thank goodness you decided to come downstairs, the boss would not be happy. In the Devildom there is a saying, “ _if it’s not locked down it’s fair game_.” There was plenty of expensive equipment and imported goods that a lesser demon of greed or gluttony would love to get their hands on.

As you go around the store closing and locking the windows, you hear a strange sound coming from just outside the front door, almost like a gurgle. You pause for a moment, but you don’t hear the sound again. Thinking nothing of it, there are plenty of strange sounds in the Devildom, you begin heading back to the kitchen when suddenly there’s a knock at the door. 

A bit afraid, you don’t approach immediately, instead letting the mysterious knocker know that the shop is closed for the night and they should return in the morning. For a moment there’s silence, but then you hear the gurgling noise again followed by a familiar voice.

“Please, I’m so hungry…”

You open the door and standing before you in his pajamas is your frequent customer, and as of more recent love interest, Beelzebub. His t-shirt is loose and you get a peak at his sculpted torso as he rubs his stomach soothingly with one of his large, vascular hands. His stomach rumbles, which you immediately identify as the sound you heard previously. You look him up and down, your face flushing, as you ask him what he’s doing here.

“Lucifer caught me in the fridge again. Said I couldn’t come back until I promised to control myself.” Beel looks away sadly in the direction of the House of Lamentation. “I don’t know if I can…”

You frown and say that you’re sorry that happened to him, but why specifically here? The bakery is at least a mile from the House of Lamentation. 

“I was walking around and I smelled something yummy in this direction, so I followed it. Can I please have some? I’m so hungry…” His amethyst eyes stare deep into your own pleadingly.

Considering he’s one of the highest ranking demons in the whole Devildom, the Envoy of Gluttony himself, it’s not as shocking as it should be that he could smell the gingersnaps baking from a mile away, or that he got here as fast as he did. No, what’s most surprising to you is how polite he’s being considering the situation he’s in. 

A lesser gluttony demon would have already steamrolled past you and into the kitchen the minute you opened the door. The cardinal sins have a powerful hold over the demons of their curse, one that isn’t easily subdued. You imagine it’s even more powerful for the Envoy.

Looking over your shoulder, you can still hear the boss snoring. You tell Beel he can come inside, but he has to be quiet. 

His eyes shine appreciatively and he nods, staggering his steps to avoid making a sound as he follows you to the kitchen. He sits at the table and waits patiently while you take the cookies out of the oven and place the tray on the counter. 

You decide to sit down across from him while you both wait for them to cool.

Beel shifts in the seat, his gaze locked on the tray of cookies, mouth watering from the smell. He looks like he’s about to get up and shove them all in his mouth regardless of how hot they are. 

You put your hand over his to stop him from potentially burning himself and try to start up a conversation. It’s totally unfair that Lucifer would kick him out for something like that, it’s not like Beel can just press an off switch for his cravings!

“Well, you aren’t wrong. It’s really, really difficult to stop myself. But I need to be better, for my brothers. Lucifer spends so much money on my appetite already, I can’t really blame him for kicking me out…” He looks down at his hands sheepishly.

You aren’t really sure what you should say to cheer him up, relationships between demons can be a lot more complicated than ones between humans, especially when the conflict is caused by their curse. You offer to make him some hot chocolate, which he happily accepts. By the time the cocoa is done and the mugs are placed on the table, the cookies have cooled down enough to be eaten. You move the tray to the table, grabbing napkins and putting them down in front of both of you. No reason to dirty even more dishes.

“Sorry… is it alright, it’s fine right? If I eat these?” His stomach grumbles again, his gaze locked firmly on the gingersnaps. He looks ashamed, like giving into his natural instincts is some sort of crime. 

You feel a wave of sympathy wash over you, as huge of a man as he is, in this moment he looks small. You nod your head and smile, encouraging him to eat as much as he wants. 

His face lights up excitedly, immediately grabbing a cookie right off the tray and putting the entire thing in his mouth. He praises your baking between bites, his voice muffled by the treats.

“Mmmh… *munch munch*... it’s delicious! I can really have as much as I want? You’re so nice.”

Beel happily shoves cookie after cookie into his mouth, you watch him with fascination at how terrifyingly fast he’s able to chew and swallow each one until you realize there’s only one left and you still haven’t had any. He picks up the last cookie and is about to eat it when he realizes that you haven’t had a single one, you watch wordlessly as he internally struggles to decide if it’s okay to eat it or not. Finally, he holds the gingersnap out for you. You reach for it but when you grab it the whole thing snaps in half.

“Oh, whoops, I guess part of me didn’t want to let go. Um… but it wouldn’t be right to eat all these by myself, after all, you didn’t make them for me. So please, take it. Sorry.” He places it on your napkin, smiling while scratching the back of his head.

You say you aren’t mad, after all you told him he could eat as much as he wanted. You thank him, and savor the delicious crunch and sweetness that follows. 

The two of you talk for a bit about what it’s like at the House of Lamentation and life here at the bakery, laughing and enjoying your hot chocolate. Several times you have to remind him that the boss is asleep upstairs so he has to lower his voice, and every time he apologizes for getting too excited. You insist he doesn’t need to apologize for something like that.

An hour or so passes, and you realize that if you don’t go to bed now you’ll never be ready for your shift tomorrow. You tell him that you need to call it a night, and he’s totally understanding about the situation. As you go to close the front door behind him, it comes to a sudden halt as his hand shoots up and stops it.

“Hey is it alright if I come here again? You know… if Lucifer kicks me out… or whatever? You don’t have to say yes, I can just keep being your regular customer and find somewhere else to go next time. I don’t want to annoy you, I already do that to my family.” He stares into your eyes patiently awaiting your response.

His earnest expression makes it really hard to say no, not that you were planning on it. You tell him your door is always open if he needs it, and that you’re glad you were able to help him. He doesn’t annoy you, you really enjoyed spending time with him. His brothers should be more considerate of his feelings. Just as those words leave your mouth, your body is enveloped in warmth as strong arms embrace you.

Your face is buried in his chest and his smell totally envelopes you. It’s a masculine musky scent and… something that reminds you of home. Cedarwood? It makes you feel safe, like the forest surrounding your childhood home. The less rational part of your brain wants him to hold you like this forever.

He releases you and staggers back, seemingly just as shocked by his actions as you are.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. You’re just… you’re so nice.” His face is just as flushed as yours, his amethyst eyes shining in the moonlight. A cool breeze blows through his orange hair and you're rendered speechless at how beautiful he is. 

You manage to tell him you aren’t mad, exchanging final goodnights as he walks off into the night and you close the door behind him. You lean against the door for a few moments, feeling your face and savoring the feeling of being pressed against him. The dreams you have that night are sweeter than anything in the bakery.

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Beelzebub starts showing up more and more often during your post-RAD shifts. You spend multiple breaks with him, talking about life, family, and of course food. You start using him as a guinea pig for your recipes, and you learn quickly that he’s not great at giving constructive advice. He basically just tells you it’s delicious every single time, without any other details. It’s a bit frustrating, but also quite charming. 

You try to help him develop a deeper understanding of the culinary arts, teaching him recipes and training him to write three thoughts down when he tries something for the first time. Motivating him when food is involved proves pretty easy. At first his notes start off really simple, like “salty” or “sweet” but gradually he starts adding more details. One afternoon he comes bursting through the door with a smile on his face.

“Hey! You’ll never guess what happened. Last night, Satan made soup, and I told him that maybe he could add a bit more garlic next time to increase the umami. You should’ve seen his face, the entire table froze in shock. I wasn’t trying to hurt his feelings, but Satan looked humiliated. Mammon even said ‘Wow Satan, for even Beel to make a comment like that…” Then Satan chased him down the hallway with a knife. But I did it, I gave constructive criticism! Now my brothers can’t call me a gluttonus idiot anymore. Well, I guess they still can, but it won’t be true. I sort of know what I’m talking about now, and it’s all thanks to you!”

The entire store is staring at the two of you, his voice filling the whole room, as he excitedly picks you up and swings you around. He looks so genuinely happy, you don’t care what the other customers think. You congratulate him and he puts you down, insisting that he’ll pay for your lunch on your break today.

A few days after that you wake up to a text message from him.

**Beelzebub**

Hey gingersnap, I have someone important I want to introduce you to. Since it’s your day off, would you mind meeting me at Madame Scream? My treat.

**You**

Okay, I’m looking forward to it!

**Beelzebub**

:)

You’re curious and more than a little nervous, but you have a pretty good idea of who he’s talking about. After work you change into one of your favorite outfits and head down the street to Madame Scream. Waiting for you at one of the outdoor tables is Beelzebub, and sitting next to him is a man with tousled black hair and slight bags under his eyes. Based on past conversation, this must be Belphegor, Beel’s twin brother. You figured that’s who he was talking about. They don’t look anything alike, but then again they are demons. Beel waves you over, and you wave back before joining them at the table.

“This is my little brother Belphie. He’s super important to me, and you’ve been a really big part of my life lately. I wanted to make sure you guys became friends.” Beel’s beaming ear to ear, making your worries fade away as your heart swells in your chest. 

You hold out your hand and introduce yourself, smiling politely at the disheveled looking man across from you. He grabs your hand with a grin, his grip is firmer than you were expecting.

“So… this is the human that’s got Beel acting uncharacteristically observant. He talks a lot about your food, and you, of course. It’s nice to finally meet you, *yawn*. Sorry, I usually take a nap around this time.” He stretches his arms above his head before looking down to bury his face in the ice cream menu.

You return his sentiments, telling him that Beel has been a really good friend and kitchen assistant to you. You look over at the auburn haired man and exchange a happy glance with him, Belphie looking over his menu at the two of you curiously.

The three of you retreat to your menus, browsing the different flavors and toppings. You ask Beel if he has any recommendations for this place. He gives you a few and you settle on the vanilla twist with nightmare drizzle. Seeing you’ve made your choice, Belphie speaks up, putting the menu down on the table and glancing at his brother.

“Hey, Beel, could you go place our orders at the window for us. I know what I want, and I’m sure you’re just going to be getting one of everything. The poor staff.” Belphie taps the menu for emphasis with one of his delicate blue fingernails.

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Beel asks under his breath as he takes both your orders and heads to the counter. He looks back at you with an encouraging smile as he stands in line.

Suddenly the air at the table shifts. What was once warm and inviting is now cold and unwelcoming. Your heart drops as you slowly turn to meet your gaze with Belphie’s. His eyes are like ice, piercing through you effortlessly. He leans slightly closer to you, folding his hands on the table.

“If you ever hurt him, I will hunt you down and kill you. I won’t make it quick either. It’ll be agonizing, I’ll make sure of that.” He raises a hand and his nails grow into sharp daggers.

You swallow your own breath, terrified. Your words catch in your throat as you tell him that Beel is just a good friend and doesn’t think of you as anything more than that. There’s nothing for Belphie to be worried about. You’ve tried to flirt with him multiple times but he just isn’t interested in that sort of thing with you.

The air clears as a smug smile appears on Belphie’s face. His nails retract back to normal length and he lowers his hand to his side.

“I understand now, you’re just as stupid as he is. Well, that’s fine. Heh.” He pushes his bangs out of his face and leans on his elbow, closing his eyes like he’s decided to take that afternoon nap after all.

You feel frozen to your seat. There’s a brief moment of awkward silence but then Beel comes back to the table carrying a ridiculous amount of ice cream. He’s got like 6 cones shoved under each of his arms, and one between each of his fingers. How is that even possible?

You cautiously grab your own from between his thumb and index finger. One of the employees comes over to your very noticeable group and puts a… cone holder(?) on the table. He says they use it to shape the waffle cones, but they bought a spare one just for when Beel visits. You and Belphie look equally concerned about the amount of ice cream Beel must consume on the regular for them to invest in whatever medieval torture device sits in front of you.

The group enjoys their ice cream, you quickly lose track of how many cones Beel has devoured in just a few bites. You try to focus on eating your own instead. You get about halfway through it when Beel suddenly reaches across the table and grazes your upper lip with his thumb.

“You missed your mouth a bit, don’t worry I got it. Don’t want to waste any.” He pulls his hand away, his thumb covered in ice cream, and pops it into his mouth. You feel like you’re going to pass out. Your face is practically steaming.

Beel looks at you with concern, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Woah, are you okay? Do you have a fever?” Beel asks, genuinely unaware of how his actions have affected you. He tilts his head and moves his hand across the table to yours.

Belphie snorts loudly, looking at the both of you and trying to hide his smile behind the sleeves of his sweater that looks a size too big for him.

Unsurprisingly, Beel doesn’t understand what’s so funny about the situation.

You insist that your fine until Beel finally drops it, and the rest of your time together is relatively normal. The first moon is starting to set as you say goodbye to both of them at the gate. Beel tells you he’ll see you tomorrow before they both walk off into the distance.

You return home, greeting the boss and settling back into your nightly routine, trying your hardest not to think about the feeling of Beel’s touch. A few hours later, just as you’ve gotten settled back at home cleaning up the dishes, you get another text message.

**Beelzebub**

Thanks for coming out with us today. Belphie told me he likes you. I’m really happy.

**You**

Thanks for inviting me! It was really fun!

**You**

I hope the bill wasn’t too crazy, that was a LOT of ice cream.

**Beelzebub**

Yeah, sorry about that. I hope you weren’t embarrassed by me. :/

**You**

It didn’t bother me that much, the manager seemed to like you. Not that surprising, I’m sure a huge appetite like yours is great for business LOL. Anyways, I’m glad Belphie likes me. He seems like a good brother, if a bit overprotective. I’m glad you have him in your life, Beel.

**Beelzebub**

He can be a bit cold sometimes, but he means well. I’m glad you can see that.

**Beelzebub**

… and I’m glad that _you're_ a part of my life too.

**Beelzebub**

:)

Your heart skips a beat. You read the text over and over, unsure of how to convey your feelings back to him. Should you confess? No, not over text. That wouldn’t be right, it should be in person. You decide to keep it simple.

**You**

Me too. Goodnight, sleep well. :)

 **Beelzebub**  
Goodnight gingersnap. Sweet dreams.

You put the dishes away and head upstairs, throwing yourself into bed. You roll around in bed, reading your text messages over and over. You want to tell him how you feel about him so badly, but you're afraid he’ll stop talking to you afterwards. You are already expecting rejection, I mean, look at him. He’s built like a greek god, a literal demon, and you’re an ordinary human from a small town just barely making it through the RAD exchange program. You fall asleep with your phone on your face.

* * *

The days following your visit to Madame Scream, Beel is acting a little unusual when you’re together. He seems agitated, like he’s got something on his mind but can’t talk about it. Your fingers accidentally brush his and he jumps backwards like your hand is a giant spider. He keeps fidgeting when you sit together for lunch, like he’s desperate to get up and leave. When you take off your sweater because the room feels stuffy, he suddenly has to go to the bathroom. You’re starting to worry that you said something to upset him, it’s like he’s trying to avoid you.

Maybe you should just confess and get this over with, this might be your last chance. No, just the thought of it makes you want to curl into a ball and die. But what if he stops talking to you completely and you lose your chance? The thoughts and questions swirling around your mind makes your head feel as heavy as a bowling ball. You bet Beel could break a bowling ball in half with his pinky. No! Bad brain! Stop thinking about how strong he is and how he could just- No! You bury your sinful thoughts with more stress baking.

The next day, for the first time in around four months, Beel doesn’t come into the store. Now you’re really starting to get worried, what if he’s sick or something? You decide to text him.

**You**

Hey, are you okay? It’s lunchtime, and you aren’t here.

_READ: 1:30PM_

Oh my god, he left you on read. Either he’s dying, or he’s mad at you for some reason. You decide to apologize, it’s better than nothing. Even if it means committing a sin so evil, there isn’t a layer of the Devildom deep enough to contain it. Double. Texting. Oh, the horror.

**You**

I hope you aren’t sick. I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.

**Beelzebub**

I’m not mad at you.

**You**

Okay…

_READ: 2:00PM_

Left on read, again. He says he’s not mad at you, but you don’t know if you believe him. You go about the rest of your shift with him on the back of your mind, messing up a few orders because you’re distracted. You get a scolding from your boss, but he doesn’t press you too hard when he sees how upset you are. He gives you a gentle pat on the shoulder with one of his tentacles. It does actually cheer you up a bit, that’s the most emotion he’s ever expressed towards you.

The day seems to drag on and on, but eventually the second moon rises and you close the store for the night. You head to the kitchen to do the dishes, and to your surprise you find the boss standing at the sink already taking care of it. You ask if he wants help, and he tells you to go get some rest, tomorrow the shop is closed anyways. You feel grateful, but also a little annoyed now that you’ve seen how much faster and easier the dishes are for him. He’s holding up several dishes at once with his arms and tentacles. Well, now isn’t the time to look a gift horse in the mouth. You drudge up the stairs and bury yourself under the blankets and fall into an uneasy sleep.

You wake in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. You had a horrible nightmare about being trapped in an endless void, trying to reach the distant light but it always being just out of reach. You sit on the edge of the bed and rub your eyes, shivering now that you’re no longer under the heavy blanket. Suddenly, your phone buzzes. It’s from Beel. Actually, you have two, one is from a bit earlier when you were still asleep. You read them, then rub your eyes a bit more to make sure you read that correctly.

**Beelzebub**

I’m outside. Open the door.

 **Beelzebub**  
...please.

You rush downstairs, unable to fully process what you just read. Did he get kicked out of the house again? Is he here to finally cut you out of his life- wait in the middle of the night? That would be really weird. Why is he here? There’s only one way to find out. You open the door.

Standing in front of you, soaked head to toe from rain as the wind howls behind him, is a very agitated looking Beelzebub. You can see straight through his white shirt as the water presses it against his skin. His horns and wings are on full display, a clear signal that something isn’t right. His chiseled chest is heaving, like he ran all the way here. Actually, DID he run all the way here? You make eye contact with him. His face is red and sweating, his eyes are glazed over as he struggles to catch his breath. You ask if he’s okay, but before you can get the words out he’s inside the store and pressing you against the door.

His lips crash against yours, ripping all your thoughts and questions out of your mouth with a flick of his tongue. He’s kissing you like he plans to devour you, and maybe he does. Before you even realize what’s happening he’s picking you off the floor and your legs are wrapping around his torso.

He braces your weight with ease as his hot saliva drips down your lips and chin, barely giving you a chance to breathe as he invades your mouth with a sloppy intensity. Finally, you manage to pull away and gasp for air, his mouth immediately moves to your neck and he starts sucking on it relentlessly. What’s going on? What is this? 

“I can’t hold back anymore. I’ve been trying, really, _really_ hard. I even tried avoiding you all together, but it didn’t help.” His words are smothered slightly by your skin, as he continues to ravish your neck and then your shoulders with ferocity. 

You don’t understand. Your feelings come pouring out in a flurry of words. You’ve been trying to confess to him for months now, but you couldn’t get yourself to go through with it. He’s never shown any interest, or reacted when you tried to flirt with him, so why? Why now?

His mouth moves back to your lips, pressing against them and nibbling on your bottom lip. He puts his hands around the back of your neck and combs through your hair with his fingers, pushing your face into his like he’s trying to absorb you.

“I’ve wanted you for months. I can be really dumb sometimes, so I’m sorry I didn’t notice your feelings. I didn’t even realize my own feelings at first, it was only after talking to Belphie about a month ago that I realized.” You gasp as he pulls your shirt collar down, exposing your clavicle, and licks the area with his tongue before digging his teeth into it. “Then the other day, when we got home from Madame Scream’s, Belphie said something to me that made being around you feel impossible.”

You moan as his hands slide up the back of your shirt and grasp at your skin desperately. His fingers press into your spine, leaving small bruises as they move upwards. Your brain is foggy and your body is trembling under his every touch. What did Belphie say?

“I didn’t think about it at the time, but he teased me about having an indirect kiss, when I got the ice cream off your face. After that, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about how it tasted. Wondering if it was the ice cream that was delicious, or if it was you. Every time I saw you, I started to think about wanting to taste you. Wanting to eat you. I was going crazy, I’m still going crazy.” His voice is raspy, words slipping out between heavy breaths.

His overwhelming strength makes it difficult to do much of anything, but you try your hardest to kiss him back just as passionately. You run your hand up his shirt and massage his biceps, relishing in the way his breath catches as you ghost your fingers over his flesh. His grip on you tightens and the pressure is a tad painful, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t into it. 

You hear the door crunch behind you and your rational brain returns in full force. Your concerned facial expression resonates with Beel and he turns the other direction, your legs still wrapped around him. He places you on the counter and continues his assault of your neck and shoulders. You look past him, your head is spinning but you can clearly make out a huge crack in the door. Oh god, if you live through this your boss is definitely going to kill you in the morning regardless. As if he can read your thoughts, Beel tries to console you.

“Don’t worry, if he tries anything I’ll take care of it. He’s a gluttony demon isn’t he? Won’t be too hard. I just have to release some of my aura and he’ll fall in line.” He presses his forehead against yours and his stare is enough to set the place between your thighs on fire. “Hey, it’s okay right? It’s alright if I touch you like this? Is it okay if I taste every inch of your body?” 

His sinful questions are phrased so innocently, you don’t know how to respond to something like that with words. You nod and start to take off your shirt, his gaze dropping to your fingers as they fiddle with buttons. He speeds up the process for you by quite literally tearing your shirt off like it’s made of rice paper. Your exposed skin prickles from the sudden exposure to the air as you let out a soft groan. 

Beel’s lips quickly find their place around your hard nipples, sucking on them softly but with precision, swirling his tongue around them. You dig your nails into his back as he moves his head back and forth between them, occasionally stopping to lick from your stomach to your chest. Your skin is quickly turning red and sore, bite marks forming across your torso, but you don’t give a fuck about anything right now.

“So good… but I need more. I’ve never been one to play with my food before I eat it. Let’s go upstairs. Now.” His voice is breaking with desperation. 

You know it’s not a good idea, the chances of getting caught are infinitely higher once you go upstairs, but the animalistic hunger in his eyes convinces you otherwise. You agree and he carries you princess style up the staircase, being careful not to make any noise which you’re very grateful for. It’ll at least suspend the inevitable.

Once you’re in your room, he places you on the bed and straddles you while he takes off his shirt. His muscles ripple as the moonlight from the window washes over him, he’s so ridiculously sexy it should be illegal. It’s certainly beyond anything you saw in the human realm, you can only whimper pathetically in response. 

Now that his lower half is in your field of view, you notice the huge pressure in his pants and the color drains from your face. That shouldn’t be possible. It can’t really be that big, can it? It’s gotta be a trick of the light, when he takes off his pants it'll be more reasonable. He catches you staring and looks almost apologetic for a moment. Oh god, it’s really that big, isn’t it? His gaze shifts from your eyes to your pajama pants.

“I’m taking these off of you, they’re in the way.” He says casually, destroying yet another article of your clothing with a swift tug. 

You’d normally be mad, you liked those pajamas, but the only thing on your mind right now is your desire for him to devour you as promised. You slide your underwear off quickly so he doesn’t destroy those too. Beel drinks in the sight of you eagerly, his pupils dilating as he licks his lips excitedly. You shiver with anticipation as he crawls backwards, pushing your legs apart and tracing your inner thighs with his tongue. 

He moves slowly, tasting every inch of your legs and kissing your feet gently before finally moving to the main course. He buries his face between your thighs, sucking and licking on your sex. Your voice cries out in pleasure, but it’s almost eclipsed by the words and sounds that escape from his busy mouth.

“Oh… oh god, you’re so delicious… so sweet, a tad bitter but in a good way… best thing I’ve ever tasted… Mmmhh… Hah…” His voice cracks slightly as he indulges himself.

The intensity of his tongue increases, swirling around your most sensitive parts and lapping at what leaks out. He grabs your legs and hoists you up, until your feet are dangling over his shoulders and your head and upper torso are the only things touching the bed. You can only moan and gasp as you watch him devour you, his eyes closed and face flushed as if he’s in some sort of trance. You can’t help but notice that his horns and wings recede and vanish as he finally gets a taste of you.

Beel doesn’t stop even when your legs are shaking and your hands are covered in your own saliva from trying to stifle your moans. It’s torturous, the way he rips wave after wave of pleasure out of you without stopping to let you recover. Your body is already exhausted, being suspended only by his immense strength. You beg him to let you touch him, something, anything other than this, your body feels like it could give out at any moment.

He lifts his mouth from your sex, your juices coating his mouth and dribbling down his chin. He looks down at you, a moment of contemplation passing over him as he ponders if he pushed you too far. He looks back down at your sex, obviously tempted to ignore you and continue. If he made that choice, there would be nothing you could really do about it, his grip is like iron on your legs. Finally he nods at you and lets go, lowering your legs back to the bed. 

You get about ten seconds to breathe before he’s flipped you on top of him, dragging your lower body closer to his face and sticking a finger inside you. You gasp as his thick ring finger enters you, followed by him continuing his ruthless attack on your leaking sex with his tongue.

“You’re too yummy to let go of right now, this should satisfy both of us. Sorry, you might struggle a bit. It’s pretty big, from what I’ve been told.” He says, his voice muffled still buried in your sex.

Your vision is blurry, your body already sore and you haven’t even seen his dick yet. At least it’ll be easier to stay quiet when his cock is inside your mouth. It’s completely unfair, the way he’s tearing these noises out of you, you ought to give him a taste of his own medicine. You unbutton his pants with shaking fingers, reaching inside and setting the beast free. Beast is certainly one way to describe it, “pretty big” doesn’t do it justice. It’s gotta be at least ten inches, and it’s thick too. Holy fuck, how is that even possible? This thing is going to tear you in half.

His cock is twitching and leaking pre-cum, thick veins bulging and tempting you closer. You pop the head in your mouth experimentally and are rewarded by a moan from between your legs. It’s just the head, but you feel like your mouth is already full. This isn’t going to be easy. You use your hands to stroke him, barely able to wrap them all the way around. You bob your head a bit lower on his dick, managing to fit a few more inches in your mouth while stroking the shaft. Just as he’s about to bring you to climax, he pulls away and starts groaning, looking through your legs to watch you suck him off. 

It’s extremely sloppy and you aren’t able to fit more than half of him inside your mouth, the wet sucking sounds growing louder and increasing in tempo until he arches slightly, making you gag and release his cock from your throat. You cough a few times and then continue, saliva covering your mouth and chin, drool sliding down his length and pooling at his stomach. Your sex finally getting a moment to recover, you feel a burst of energy as you hear a low moan and feel his cock twich in your mouth. 

“Oh god… it feels really good… you’re so good, you know that? My good little gingersnap.” His words send sparks flying down your body, you could cum just from that alone, but after all this edging it would be a waste so you restrain yourself.

You pull off his dick and gasp for air, wiping your mouth with the back of your arm. You look back at him and his expression is equally as pent up and pleading as yours. His eyes are half closed, his breathing heavy as his chest expands and contracts. You share a moment of pleasured bliss together, your bodies both shaking with anticipation. 

Beel sits up and spins you so that your sitting on top of him, your sex pressing against his length while his lips meet yours once again in an intense kiss. His back is against the bedrest, leaving you just slightly above eye level in his lap.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks, his lips parting slightly in a small groan as you rub yourself against him. “It might hurt a bit…”

You answer his question by grabbing his cock and positioning it beneath your twitching hole, then slowly lowering yourself on it. There’s a sharp intake of breath from both of you as you fit the first three inches inside of you. 

He grabs your hand and brings it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. Then he brings his hands to your waist and supports your weight as you struggle to find a comfortable position.

“Don’t worry, we can go as slowly as you need.”

It takes a few minutes of careful stretching and pushing between fevered kisses, but eventually ¾ of his ridiculously large dick is pulsing inside of you. It hasn’t quite gotten to the point of being painful, particularly due to how thoroughly Beel prepped you with his tongue and fingers. His hands still firmly wrapped around your waist, you attempt to start moving.

You feel your insides gradually being stretched as you pull yourself off and then back down on his length. Beel’s breathing is labored, and you can tell that despite how painstakingly slow he’s taking things, his desire to ram the entire thing inside of you with one strong thrust is slowly reaching a boiling point. You tell him he doesn’t have to hold back if it’s too difficult, you can handle it.

“This is nothing, staying away from you was a lot harder. I’ll be patient, I don’t- ah! I don’t want to hurt you…” He says, his expression fluctuating between pleasure and perseverance.

Leaning down and leaving a lingering kiss on his neck, you whisper to him that you don’t mind if he hurts you just a little bit. His face goes red and you can feel his fingers grasp tighter at your hips. With a final push, you feel the rest of him fill you- and it does _fill you_. There’s a sudden sting of pain as his cock reaches the deepest parts of you, but the pain is dull in comparison to the sensation of being filled so completely.

“So tight… I didn’t know something could feel as amazing as it tastes. You’re too perfect.” His voice comes out as a strangled growl into your neck.

There’s a wet squelching sound as you lift your hips up and bring them back down, now fully accustomed to his size. Your eyes now having fully adjusted to the darkness, you can’t help but notice a strange bulge in your stomach. The realization dawns on you quickly, and you find it strangely arousing that you can see _exactly_ how well he stretches you out.

Beel starts off slow, helping you move your hips and whispering praises into your neck and collarbone. Gradually however, he becomes more aggressive and desperate. The pace increases, as does his control over your body, his overwhelming strength now being used to bounce you up and down on his dick like a human fleshlight. You can no longer contain your voice, moaning and grunting with each thrust as he rails you with animalistic force. 

“I’m going to be- the only meal- this hole of yours needs- understand?” Beel growls into your mouth as his tongue slips between your lips and explores the back of your throat. His words are separated by the sound of hot flesh slapping against skin.

Your body is pushed to its very limits, your pleasure cries stopping and transforming into strange choking sounds as if the very air in your lungs is being pushed out by the force of his thrusts. The pressure builds and without even being able to say anything, or give a warning, you release on top of him, a silent scream falling from your slacked jaw as your eyes roll to the back of your head.

Almost immediately as you clench around him in ecstasy, you hear him grumble “I’m cumming.” into your shoulder, his teeth biting down into your skin and further marking you as his. You feel a thick stream of his hot cum pour deep inside of you, your whole body seizing up and shaking slightly as his cock releases in waves.

Finally it’s over, you feel him leaking out of you as the adrenaline that kept you conscious until this point finally subsides. You black out almost instantly, the last thing you hear is him calling your name with obvious concern.

* * *

You wake up to the smell of breakfast. That’s weird, you think to yourself, the boss never makes breakfast. Suddenly, all of last night's memories hit you at once. Holy shit. Then that means… is Beel downstairs making you breakfast? You’ve never actually seen him cook on his own before, when he was helping you he usually ate half of it before it made it in the oven. Wait, what about the boss? Surely he must’ve noticed the giant demon working in his kitchen at 10am?

So many questions, only one way to answer them. If you’re fired and that sound is the boss revving up his grill to serve _you_ to the customers, you might as well find out now. You throw on a bathrobe and cautiously make your way to the first floor. As your feet hit the landing, your eyes are immediately drawn to the kitchen and what you see shocks you. Just as you thought, Beel is standing there with a frying pan and trying to form an omelet correctly with some chopsticks. However, standing next to him and giving him pointers, is the boss.

What’s going on in here, you ask, rubbing the remaining exhaustion out of your eyes. Beel turns around immediately upon hearing your voice and excitedly waves his chopsticks at you with a smile. The boss gives a half wave with a tentacle and then steadies the frying pan when the auburn haired demon almost knocks it off the stove with his elbow. 

“I’m so happy you’re awake, I’m almost finished making breakfast. I’ve heard that in the human realm it’s the most important meal of the day, so I want to make sure that you’re eating properly. A good meal followed by a jog is a great way to start off the day.”

That sounds nice in theory, but a “simple jog” for someone like Beel probably spans the entire length of the Devildom. You smile awkwardly, a small sweat bead forming on your brow as you try to think of a way out of that potential situation. The smell of eggs and toast helps you ditch that train of thought and makes your stomach growl as you sit at the kitchen table. 

The two demons finish up their cooking and place a full plate in front of you. The boss nods once in your direction, although he does look slightly annoyed, and then wanders into the storefront to sweep. Finally, you’ve gotten a moment alone with Beel. What happened last night, after you passed out? Beel sits down across from you and starts munching on a piece of toast. 

“I thought I killed you at first, it was really scary! *munch munch* Then I checked and you were still breathing, so I called Belphie to ask what I should do. I told him that we were, um, trying out some new exercise routines together and that you passed out. At first he was mad because I woke him up from a really good dream, but then I guess he uh, figured it out. *munch munch* He said you were probably just exhausted and to let you sleep it off. So, I did.”

You feel your face grow hot, the tips of your ears turning red. Nice cover Beel, no clue how Belphie was able to somehow see through that. But what about the boss? Why is he acting so cordial when he specifically forbid you from having anyone spend the night? You cut up your omelet and shove a piece in your mouth while you wait for him to respond, it’s delicious.

“Oh, that. When I left your room this morning I ran into him in the hallway. He was furious at first and tried to kill me, but I just released some of my aura as the Avatar of Gluttony and he realized who I was. He even agreed to help me make you breakfast, he’s really not that bad of a guy!” Beel explains the whole thing so nonchalantly, stuffing his face with bacon as if he didn’t just reveal there was an attempted murder- and he’s not talking about when he fucked you.

You practically choke on your omelet. That’s right, he did mention something about releasing his aura yesterday, didn’t he? Well, at least that means you don’t have to start writing your will, at least not because of the boss. Another round of sex that intense might send you to an early grave. The Devildom is truly a terrifying place.

“Honestly,” Beel continues, “I was surprised he slept through the whole thing last night. I mean, you were pretty loud *munch munch*.” His teasing is completely unintentional, he’s stating it as a fact, but you find yourself blushing and softly shushing him. His voice carries. “Not to mention… delicious.” He says, giving you a once over, his gaze lingering on your thighs. 

You feel like tossing a piece of toast at him in embarrassment, but you know he’s just speaking honestly. That makes it almost more embarrassing, somehow. Plus, that would be a waste of good toast. A good baker never wastes bread!

The two of you finish your meal and wash the dishes together, you find yourself staring at his muscles when he rolls up his sleeve. Such an incredible body, you’ll never get tired of leering.

“You know, doing things like this- sharing meals, cleaning up together, just doing these everyday things- I want to keep doing them.” Beel stops mid-dish, pushing some hair out of your face with a mildly soapy hand. “I want to be by your side like this forever.” His eyes shine with a lazy happiness that makes your heart do backflips. 

You feel the same way, you tell him, spending time with him like this. Waking up by his side. You want all of it. He blushes and kisses your forehead. Your conversation diverges into the usual banter and small talk as the day passes, but with your hand nestled inside his. There are a lot of new plans and new choices the two of you can make, but right now, all you need is him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fanfic and you want to stay updated, please consider following/checking out my [tumblr](https://manaketefirestone.tumblr.com/). I post updates about my writing, artwork, and potential future projects. Please feel free to make comments, suggestions, or share your thoughts!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Manakete 🐉🔥


End file.
